Recorriendo el camino
by Selenika91
Summary: La vida es un largo camino cuyo final no es otro más que la muerte. Nadie quiere recorrerlo en solitario y algunos, como Isolda, tienen la suerte de encontrar a su compañero para tal viaje.
1. Duda

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**1. DUDA**_

—Isolda, te lo he dicho ya veinte veces: deberías quitarte esa ridícula idea de la cabeza. No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no, Zinna? —preguntó la aludida a su hermana con una pícara sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—¡Porque no es más que un mendigo o un ladrón! Tú misma me lo dijiste —le recordó Zinna, que al ser la mayor de las dos siempre era la voz de la razón en todas las discusiones.

—Tal vez sea así —cedió la joven muchacha mientras metía en un zurrón todo lo que necesitaría, imaginando todas las aventuras que experimentaría al fugarse con aquel extraño—. ¡Pero tú no viste sus ojos, cómo me miró!

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Esa misma tarde había ido a la plaza del mercado para contemplar los puestos y los tesoros que allí se vendían. Sin saber exactamente por qué, alzó la cabeza en el momento correcto, en la dirección adecuada, para encontrárselo a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un fugaz segundo, pero fue suficiente para que toda su vida cobrara sentido de golpe. Al instante siguiente, Isolda le perdió de vista, por lo que buscó frenéticamente por toda la plaza.

Ni siquiera entendía de dónde provenía aquella necesidad de volver a verle, pero no parecía tan importante comprenderlo. Cuando, con el corazón en un puño, había renunciado a encontrarle, él se acercó por su espalda con suavidad, le susurró una promesa al oído y volvió a desaparecer. Así consiguió una última mirada, una sonrisa, un nombre y una cita para esa misma noche.

Isolda echó a correr en dirección a su gran casa para preparar su bolsa, subió las escaleras con la felicidad de una persona que se sabía enamorada y buscó a su querida hermana para contarle lo que acababa de suceder: había encontrado finalmente su destino. Pero la alegría de su hermana menor no era motivo suficiente para que Zinna no recelara de aquella situación.

Todo parecía salido de una de esas historias que su madre solía leerles a las dos de pequeñas: un flechazo instantáneo entre dos enamorados que vivirían felices eternamente. Isolda siempre había adorado esos cuentos, por el amor, sí, pero también por la aventura. Zinna sabía bien que su hermana soñaba con que ella misma algún día se echaría a los caminos para vivir como sus heroínas. Pero también sabía que eso no era lo que ella querría _de verdad _para su futuro, aunque todavía no lo supiera; ya se lo haría ella ver.

—Cariño —dijo mientras se acercaba a Isolda como en señal de paz—, sé que ahora te parece muy buena idea. Pero ni siquiera sabes quién es él, ni si en verdad desea lo mejor para ti.

—Sí sé quien es —afirmó con testarudez, para evitar que su hermana viera cómo con sus palabras le provocaban pequeñas (minúsculas) dudas—. Se llama Tristán, y es la persona con la que siempre he estado destinada a estar.

Zinna suspiró exasperada, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Sé que llevas toda tu vida deseando escapar de aquí. ¡Pero eso es porque tú no sabes lo que hay ahí fuera! —"¡Eso es lo que quiero descubrir!" pensó Isolda—. Madre te metió aquellas ridículas ideas en la cabeza: ¡mujeres en los bosques viviendo aventuras como simples bandidos! —resopló como si encontrara aquella idea realmente grotesca.

Los ojos de Isolda se iluminaron al pensar que esa vida era posible, Tristán le había prometido todo aquello, juntos vivirían mil experiencias inolvidables. Zinna se dio cuenta de que se estaba equivocando y que tenía que cambiar de táctica.

—Aún cuando él no te deseara ningún mal, pasarías hambre y frío y cada noche soñarías con volver a tu cómoda cama —Isolda estaba convencida de que eso no ocurriría, ella era una mujer fuerte—. Le romperías el corazón a padre —soltó Zinna viendo su última oportunidad.

Y surtió efecto. Isolda se sorprendió al ver cómo su hermana había encontrado la única cosa que realmente le podría hacer dudar. Fue a su casa convencida de que iba a hacer lo correcto fugándose con un hombre al que acababa de conocer, por extraño que pareciese, y pensando que nada le haría cambiar de idea. Pero su hermana había conseguido sembrar la duda en su corazón.

—Además, ¡estás prometida! Pince es muy rico y podrá darte una buena vida; nunca necesitarás nada.

—Como si eso me importara... Yo no le amo. Ni él a mí, solo me quiere como un trofeo más para impresionar a sus amigos, como si solo fuera otro de sus perros de caza —dijo distraída, pues realmente no le estaba prestando atención.

Oía a su hermana continuar hablando, pero no entendía las palabras. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso no era su responsabilidad como hija permanecer al lado de su padre y obedecer sus deseos? Ella le quería mucho, desde que su madre falleció había sido todo lo que le quedaba, pero en ese momento había encontrado a alguien más. ¿Era tan egoísta por desear vivir su vida? ¿Querer ser feliz junto a aquel amor que acababa de descubrir?

"_No",_ decidió. Había encontrado su camino y, más importante, a la persona con la que ansiaba recorrerlo. No se perdonaría nunca dejarlo escapar, sabía que nunca sería feliz si se quedaba; sería duro decir adiós, pero era lo mejor.

Sonriendo besó a su hermana en la mejilla expresándole cuánto le importaba y Zinna calló, comprendiendo que Isolda había tomado su decisión. La adoraba demasiado como para querer que su último recuerdo fuera de tristeza por lo que la abrazó deseándole lo mejor, aunque le dolía. Isolda abandonó la habitación en busca de su padre. _"Él también me perdonará"_, se decía para conseguir fuerzas.

Pero ya no tenía ninguna _duda_, le había elegido a él y sabía que no se arrepentiría; solo tenía que escuchar a su corazón latir con alegría prometiéndole un nuevo futuro que se aproximaba lleno de felicidad pero también con algunas penas; el inicio de una leyenda.

* * *

_Pfff... No sé ni cómo ha quedado. Tenía muy pocas palabras y he tenido que borrar muchas frases =S Por cierto, __el texto (sin disclaimers ni títulos) tiene exactamente 1000 palabras (apurando)._

_No he podido profundizar en lo que sintió cuando vio a Tristán, pero espero que se entienda que es un amor ÉPICO y no un encaprichamiento... jeje (no sé si ha quedado claro)_

_Solo sé que me he quedado con muchas ganas de profundizar en el instante en que se conocieron, así que posiblemente escriba un one-shoot... XD _

_Pero bueno, lo importante de este capítulo era la duda, así que espero que eso ya esté cumplido._

_Saludos - Selenia._


	2. Tristeza

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**2. TRISTEZA**_

Isolda abrió los ojos para contemplar la brillante luz del nuevo día. No podía entender cómo no se había despertado antes, teniendo en cuenta la claridad que había a su alrededor. Sonrió pensando que su profundo sueño se debería a lo cómoda que se encontraba durmiendo pese a que ya no estaba ni en su confortable cama ni en su acogedora habitación.

Aunque para ser sinceros, pasar la noche sobre un duro suelo lleno de ramas y piedras no era precisamente reconfortante. Su cuello se quejaba por haber descansado tanto rato sobre una manta enrollada en vez de sobre una mullida almohada de plumas. Incluso podía notar cómo unos molestos bichos se habían dado un banquete a su costa.

Pero para ella nada de eso importaba. Al menos no mientras aquel brazo bronceado por estar largas horas bajo el sol rodeara su cintura con firmeza. Notaba la respiración del hombre que la abrazaba en su nuca y eso la sosegaba increíblemente. Acariciaba distraída la mano de su compañero recordando con cariño todos los momentos dichosos que había vivido con él desde que le siguió sin siquiera saber siquiera quién era.

Había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. La única elección que realmente parecía determinada incluso desde antes de su nacimiento.

—¿Isolda? —preguntó la voz ronca del hombre, que seguía bastante adormilado.

—Dime, Tristán —la joven tenía que contenerse para no darse la vuelta, abrazarle y besarle, pero sabía que su hombre necesitaba tiempo para despejarse, así que se limitó a sonreír, esperando.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo tan enorme que nadie podría entender lo que había dicho. Nadie, salvo Isolda.

—No —repuso con sarcasmo—, es que me gusta hablar en sueños.

La carcajada de Tristán le indicó que ya había empezado un nuevo día para él, así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a los ojos al hombre que amaba más que a nada. Pero no fue tarea fácil, pues él no aflojó su presa, no permitiría separar su piel de la de ella ni un solo centímetro. Aunque pronto habría de reconocer que aquella nueva posición tenía sus ventajas, podía acercarla más a él y besarla. Y eso fue lo que hizo durante lo que parecieron horas.

Finalmente se separaron, aunque no se alejaron demasiado. Se miraban en silencio mientras Isolda, con una mano posada en su mejilla, se sentía completamente en paz.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre? —soltó él de sopetón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isolda sorprendida. Ese era su Tristán, franco y directo, a veces demasiado.

—He estado pensando, ¿sabes? En el futuro —Isolda no supo qué contestar. Estaba convencida de que una de las cosas que más caracterizaban a su hombre era el no preocuparse por lo que habría de venir, vivir día a día—. Me gusta cómo vivimos.

—Y a mí —afirmó ella al ver que él callaba esperando una respuesta.

—Pero puede que algún día —mostró una mueca ladeada, asegurando que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que ese momento llegara— nos cansemos de los caminos. Entonces no me importaría dejar de ser un contrabandista, buscar un trozo de tierra y asentarme. Pero solo si tú me prometes que estarás conmigo, para siempre.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —preguntó emocionada.

—No. —Negó Tristán, aunque al ver la decepción de su amada se apresuró a añadir:— No necesito que un cura me diga que tú eres mi esposa. Solo necesito que sepas que yo siempre seré tu hombre, tu amigo y tu esposo, solo tuyo. Y, a cambio, quiero una promesa.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó complacida y de nuevo entusiasmada, sabía que él tenía razón, solo importaba lo que ellos sentían.

—¿Serás mi socia para toda la vida?

Isolda cerró los ojos. Nunca jamás imaginó que el destino le deparara conocer un amor como el que sentía por aquel hombre. No podría haber deseado una situación que la hiciera más dichosa. Todo parecía maravilloso.

Pero no lo era.

Se sentía más feliz que lo que una sola persona pudiera tener derecho. Pero una tristeza igual de grande atenazaba su corazón. Porque no tenía a nadie más, y eso era muy duro.

Había perdido a su amada madre cuando era demasiado pequeña, solo podía recordar de ella sus fantásticas historias y cómo siempre parecía oler a limón. Unas fiebres se la arrebataron, eso no fue culpa suya. Pero Isolda había renunciado a su querida Zinna, que siempre fue su hermana y su mejor amiga, y a su padre por un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Los había perdido, por su egoísmo. Quería tenerlos junto a ella en ese momento tan feliz, pero no se lo merecía. No podía tenerlo todo y hacía tiempo que ya había elegido a Tristán por encima de cualquier otra persona.

Sin embargo, lo que más tristeza le provocaba era pensar que ni siquiera le dolía tanto como debería doler. No tenía a su familia, que era lo único que necesitaba para que el momento fuera perfecto y eso le apenaba ya que desearía tenerlos a su lado, les añoraba muchísimo. Pero no parecía tan importante si con su pérdida había conseguido a Tristán.

Isolda abrió los ojos de nuevo a la luz para fijarse en aquella maravillosa mirada azul que la observaba con un amor infinito. Unas brillantes lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos en ese momento para caer deslizándose por su mejilla mientras sonreía.

—Sí, te lo prometo. Seremos socios para toda la vida.

Y mientras se besaban se olvidó de aquellas lágrimas. No sabía si eran de alegría o de pesar, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza era que eso no parecía relevante mientras tuviera a aquel hombre a su lado. La _tristeza_ nunca más dolería estando junto a él.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está. He pasado más rato del humanamente razonable repasando este capítulo. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, se me cerró el Word sin guardar... Así que... Lo he vuelto a repasar, pero si hay algún error me decís y ya lo corregiré otro día que tenga más ganas. Que como lo lea una vez más lo voy a empezar a aborrecer con toda mi alma... XD_

_¡Adiós!_


	3. Dolor

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**3. DOLOR**_

Desde que decidió abandonar su hogar y vivir con una espada en la mano junto a Tristán, Isolda había recibido varias heridas; unas más graves que otras, algunas fueron meros rasguños. Pero, a parte del dolor físico, por todas ellas sufría, pues tenía que ver cómo Tristán se culpaba y permanecía serio y meditabundo durante varios días, dependiendo de la seriedad de las lesiones. Por suerte, siempre conseguía hacerle ver que aquello no había sido nada y que no hubiera cambiado su nueva vida junto a él ni por una carreta llena de oro.

Sin embargo, nunca había sentido nada como aquello. Habían estado a punto de ganar, de reconquistar Camelot, incluso había salvado a Arturo, pero eso no parecía significar nada para el gélido acero que se abrió paso a través de su blanda carne. Al principio solo notó un frío terrible en su vientre y lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar a su Tristán con la mirada. Luego sintió que algo iba terriblemente mal y cayó al suelo, sin dudar ni un solo instante que él la cogería.

El malestar se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo, desgarrándolo todo a su paso. Ella sabía que ese tormento seguramente le tendría que hacer gritar por el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando. Pero tampoco parecía importar realmente, no mientras notaba cómo su corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

"_Un trozo de tierra, para asentarnos", _todos los sueños que nunca se harían realidad.

"_Nunca te abandonaré", _todas las promesas que iba a romper, aun en contra de su voluntad.

"_Socios para toda la vida"_, toda la vida se suponía que tenía que durar mucho más tiempo.

Sí, hacía daño pensar en todo lo que les habían robado, el hogar que podrían haber creado, la familia que hubieran podido formar. Los muchos años que les quedaban por amarse el uno al otro.

Morir era fácil, notaba cómo una fuerza que casi resultaba acogedora, tiraba de ella. Se la quería llevar de los fuertes brazos de Tristán para adentrarla en la oscuridad. Daba miedo, pero sería sencillo dejarse ir.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía imposible, lo que más le dolía, era abandonarle. A él. A Tristán. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? _"¡¿Cómo?!"_ se preguntaba. No podía dejar de preocuparse al pensar qué sería de él si no la tenía a su lado. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar perderla, cuando apenas podía verla herida? Sabía que él era un hombre fuerte, el más fuerte que jamás hubiera conocido, pero la aterrorizaba pensar que no iba a estar junto a él para apoyarle, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Así resistió, unos segundos, unos minutos o unas horas, no estaba segura. Pero sí sabía que era Tristán lo único que la retenía.

Aunque no se engañaba, sabía que se acabaría yendo. Siempre habría jurado que su amor era tan poderoso como para vencer a la mismísima muerte, pero parecía ser que se equivocaba.

Ni siquiera eso importaba mientras pudiera seguir junto a él.

–Abrázame —le pidió a su amado Tristán. Tal vez así pudiera encontrar la fuerza para quedarse donde pertenecía, junto a él.

Pero no fue suficiente y notó cómo se iba, cómo se alejaba de su lado. Y eso sí que le provocaba mucho más _dolor_ que aquel insignificante metal que la había atravesado.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí se acabó!**_

_Me da un poco de pena estas emociones tan tristes... Quería haber hecho alguna escena más alegre de ellos dos (porque Tristán e Isoldan van en pack indivisible jeje), pero bueno, eso ya lo dejo para el fic que tengo pendiente... =)_

Saludos - Selenia.


End file.
